Fake Wings
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: This is a songic for the song Fake Wings from the anime .hack//sign. Bakura is thinking about Ryou and his feelings for him. Sappy Fuffy Yaoi Bakura/Ryou (may add more chap for Yami/Yugi and Marik/Malik)


Nicole: Hey everyone… I know I really should be working on my other fanficz… but my stupid Bakura and Ryou muses made me write this.

Ryou: *pouts*

Nicole: Sorry Ryou, I didn't mean that you were really stupid.

Ryou: Ok…

Bakura: What about me?

Nicole: What about you?

Bakura: You didn't really mean I was stupid either… right?

Nicole: Uh… Sure… Ok… Anyway, this is a song fic to the song Fake Wings from the anime .hack//sign (pronounced dot hack sign). This will also be Bakura(Yami Bakura)/Ryou(regular Bakura) and is basically Bakura thinking about Ryou and stuff like that… I hope you all like it…

~Lyrics~

Thoughts

"Speech"

~Shine, bring morning light

Now in the air the spring is coming~

Early one spring morning, a familiar while haired yami stood outside of his light's bedroom window. My light… How is it you can shine so bright as the morning light? Bakura thought to himself while starring at his light's sleeping form through the window. I hope you will be able to understand what I must do.

~Sweet blowing wind

Singing down the hills and valleys~

A slight breeze cut through the calm spring air, catching the yam's light hair in it. We've been through so much… Or rather I've put you through so much, far more then I ever should have. Bakura got a far off look in his eyes as he remember all that he and his light have been through.

~Keep your eyes on me

Now we're on the edge of hell~

I remember Battle City… You were sure I'd never be able to return… Though I could feel you, feel your hope that I would return to you someday. A small almost unseen tear, slowly made it's way down the seemingly coldhearted yami's pale face. He made no effort to wipe it away though, for he was to caught up in his own thoughts to really care.

~Dear my love, sweet morning light

Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far~

Another small and silent tear made it's way down Baker's face as he fought within himself to do what he know he must. My light, I hope you know that I never and will never truly leave you… I know you didn't sense it, but our link was never completely severed… So sweet… So innocent… The perfect little light… I was so lucky to be blessed with even meeting you, though I know I never showed it.

Bakura then abruptly turned away, clenching his fists so that his knuckles began to turn while. Eyes tightly closed shut, yet a few stray tears still got through. I'm sorry my sweet light, but I can not return to you… At least not yet. These feelings.. I thought I'd never feel them again, after I had removed them from myself so long ago… I know you want badly for me to return… And I will, someday… I pray that you'll wait for me 'till that day.

Bakura then slowly began to walk away from that widow, that house, that which help something in it that he could not face yet. I never dreamt things would go this far… That my feelings for you would reach such a deep level. You've taken me farther and father away from what I once was… I fear maybe too far, but then how can these feelings feel so right?

The yami soon found himself in the park, at the spot he knew was his light's favorite place to go when he needed to think. He walked to the bench his light usually set on when he came here and slowly set down on it. My light… My aibou… Ryou… I love you.

"Bakura" said the voices of the white haired light as he slowly stirred from his sleep.

~Shine, bright morning light

Now in the air the spring is coming

Sweet blowing wind

Singing down the hills and valleys

Keep your eyes on me

Now we're on the edge of hell

Dear my love, sweet morning light

Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far~

Bakura was just getting ready to get up and leave when he heard the snap of a twig which he quickly looked into the direction of. What greeted his eyes, was the last thing he expected to see. Ryou.

There stood the light, starring meekly at his darker half. He looked angelic, standing there, with the spring morning's sun shining around his lithe form that was clad in just light blue pajamas. 

"Bakura." Was all that passed the white haired light's lips as a breeze slightly ruffled his almost silk like hair.

"Ryou." Bakura whispered as he rose to his feet, then slowly approached his light. Once he reached him, Bakura slowly took his slightly shorter light into his arms.

"I love you, my yami." Ryou whispered into Bakura's chest

"I love you too, my hikari."

Nicole: So sweet *dries eyes with tissue* Anyway, if I get enough reviews… I may consider doing a chapter for both Yami/Yugi and I'll gladly write more^_^

Closing Statement:

If you want an easy way to know when I update my fanficz and website, you can join my yahoo group/mailing list, the url iz oh and if you like .hack//sign and yaoi and/or yuri, you may want to check out my other group, the url for that iz Well, L8ERZ all.

~*~Nicole~*~

Aka

The person most .hack fans probably either want to burn at the stake or stone to death for even thinking of writing yaoi ficz for .hack//sign (and other such things).

~*~|*I corrected some spelling on 3/26/03*|~*~

~*~|*I usually don't correct spelling like this but oh well I did it this time*|~*~


End file.
